


菲尔迪南特斯托卡被害事件

by 坑唧 (sxl_0612)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxl_0612/pseuds/%E5%9D%91%E5%94%A7
Summary: （完稿日期：2020.2.9）斯托卡=修伯特【。修伯特第一人称视角！！！严重警告！！！超级ooc，尤其是修伯特ooc到飞起，完全是个深井冰，超级过分，比我之前预告的那个超级过分还要过分【是的那篇我还没写但是光大纲就搞了3k字……菲尔惨遭被害，特别惨，被玩到整个人都坏掉的那种惨……但是我就是喜欢洗脑和玩坏，我不会停手的【你因为搞得太过了，设了注册用户才能看的限制【。
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	菲尔迪南特斯托卡被害事件

01  
我很喜欢阴影。  
从一出生，我就注定要活在阴影里。  
但我并不觉得这有什么不好，身处阴影让我感到十分安心，让我感到自己就是阴影的一部分。在这里，没有什么东西能逃过我的眼睛，没有什么东西能伤害得了我。  
……除了那光芒四射的“太阳”。

年幼时第一次见到菲尔迪南特·冯·艾吉尔，我凭本能就理解到，我们是截然相反的存在。  
我是潜伏在角落里的暗影，他却是散发着光和热，吸引所有人不由自主接近他的太阳。  
就连活在影子里的我，也无法遏制心底那渴望走近他的欲望。  
是的，我爱着菲尔迪南特·冯·艾吉尔，那却是如飞蛾扑火般令人绝望的爱情。  
藏在影子里的血与毒，怎么有资格去碰触那仿佛象征了这世上一切美好的存在。  
如果影子渴望光明，那只有两种结果。影子被光明烧灼殆尽，或是光明被影子染为漆黑，二者必居其一。  
我害怕被他的光与热灼伤，也害怕他因为我而失去光芒。  
所以我选择继续潜伏在阴影里，远远注视着他。  
对现在的我而言，这就已经足够。

02  
“修伯特！你在这里！我总算找到你了！”  
只是听到那个声音在耳边响起，我就感到心里一阵悸动。  
但我不能将这种情绪表现在脸上，只能摆出我一贯的冷漠面孔，主动和菲尔迪南特拉开距离。  
“有什么事吗，冯·艾吉尔？”  
“什么叫‘有什么事吗’！你忘了前两天我们在争论关于艾黛尔贾特的事情时，你随便打发掉我的事了吗！”  
菲尔迪南特看起来十分不满，但又不像是在生气。他的腮帮子微微鼓了起来，两道精心修剪过的眉毛沮丧地耷拉了下来，一头明亮的橙色短发随着摇头的动作柔和地飘在风中……  
看起来真是可爱极了。  
我赶快收敛起心思。好在我从小接受训练，不会轻易让心里所想体现在脸上。  
“我不认为和阁下讨论这种事有什么意义。如果阁下没有什么别的事，请恕我先行告辞。”见菲尔迪南特还有话想说，我故意阴阳怪气地说，“阁下有这个闲工夫纠缠我，不如去专心磨炼自己如何？免得下次找艾黛尔贾特大人过招的时候，又被一招放倒，惹人笑话。”  
这句话果然起了作用，只见菲尔迪南特脸上青一阵红一阵，一时都找不到反驳我的话语，只能默默目送我离开。

等到菲尔迪南特从我的视线范围内消失，我平稳的脚步立刻就变得凌乱起来。  
我不能在人前露出这种样子，只能赶快找个隐蔽的角落藏了起来，连连深呼吸几口，才让剧烈的心跳平复下来。  
看来，选择随艾黛尔贾特大人进入士官学校这个决定还是有些欠考虑了。  
没想到我和菲尔迪南特之间的距离会因此缩短这么多。  
而且不知是不是我的错觉，菲尔迪南特似乎总是找各种理由试图接近我？  
最近他来找我理论的次数好像都比挑战艾黛尔贾特大人的次数还多了。  
菲尔迪南特或许不觉得有什么问题，可这对我的心脏太不友好了。  
一直以来，我都靠和他保持一定的距离来控制自己对他的感情，如今他却身处我一伸手就能碰触到的地方。我也是有着正常生理需求的男人，自己日思夜想的对象近在咫尺，还总是露出不设防的样子接近我，这简直就是种折磨。  
要不是开学前我临时找到卡斯帕尔，说服他趁菲尔迪南特还没来报到时就换了他俩的宿舍，现在我怕是每晚都夜不能寐。  
我能感觉到自己对他的感情越来越深，我的目光甚至会下意识地寻找他的身影。最近我经常回神时才意识到，自己一直在盯着他看。  
也拜这种关注所赐，我总是能捡到菲尔迪南特不小心遗落的失物……一开始我还会将那些失物悄悄放在他宿舍门口，可最近我开始不自觉地把那些小东西都留了下来，有空时就拿出来把玩一番。  
菲尔迪南特擦过汗的手帕，菲尔迪南特遗失在马厩的一只手套，菲尔迪南特用过的领结夹，菲尔迪南特记着歌剧台词的一页纸……  
那些东西每晚都在抚慰着我。

“修伯特？”  
我正沉浸在自己的思考里，菲尔迪南特的声音却又一次在附近响起，让我险些以为自己在幻听。  
不知他今天为什么这么不依不饶，再被他这么穷追猛打下去，我可能真的会绷不住。  
“修伯特，虽然你刚才那么说了……”不知为何，他脸上竟然有点泛红，这可不该是刚被我讽刺过的表情，“但我还是得找你说清楚。我今天并不是来反驳你的。事实上，我觉得你前几天处理得很好。那是我绝对想不到的方法，该说真不愧是你吗……”  
我忍不住愣住了。  
我在做梦吗？菲尔迪南特竟然在夸奖我？  
他不是很讨厌我吗？  
我还在震惊中没有回过神来，菲尔迪南特已经要离开了。  
“我就是要告诉你这个……不过刚才你说的我还没有原谅你，下次我一定会漂亮地赢过艾黛尔贾特给你看的！”  
菲尔迪南特的脸还红着，却格外认真地对我宣告道。  
不禁看呆了的我，只能愣愣地看着他走远。  
是啊，菲尔迪南特就是这种人，总是看着前方不断前进。  
这就是为什么我会如此深爱着他。  
看着菲尔迪南特的背影在我眼中越来越小，一股比以往都要炽烈的火焰在我心里燃烧了起来。

03  
宿舍门打开又关上的声音传入我的耳朵里，但那并不是我的房门发出的声音。  
我的嘴角浮起一个淡淡的微笑，手指在桌上轻敲了两下，刻在桌面上的魔法阵立刻闪烁起来，一道影像随后出现在魔法阵中。  
我看着映照在魔法影像中的菲尔迪南特，脸上的笑意变得更浓了。

最近，我发现我越来越无法遏制对菲尔迪南特的渴望，就连我偷偷收集的他的失物也无法让我感到满足了。  
我想要更多地看着他，在更近的地方看着他。  
被这种念头控制的我偷偷潜入了菲尔迪南特的房间，在他的房间里设下了偷窥用的魔法阵。  
我也知道自己有些不正常，可是第一次在魔法阵里看到菲尔迪南特时，我瞬间便觉得这都没什么大不了的了。  
在自己的房间里，菲尔迪南特露出了平时绝不会在我们面前表现出来的放松。  
那不再是那个大贵族艾吉尔家的继承人，但也不是一个普通的十几岁大男孩。  
他的光芒与炽热不再那么让我感到难以接近，仿佛变成了冬日里驱散寒冷的柔光。  
我控制不住地对着影像中的他伸出手去，却最终只能抓住一片虚无。  
我像是着了魔，只能默默看着影像中的菲尔迪南特或是读书，或是锻炼，或是奋笔疾书的样子。可惜这魔法阵不能连声音也传送过来，我敢肯定他坐在床上摇晃着双脚看书时绝对是在哼歌。  
但是当菲尔迪南特打了个呵欠，我才意识到，这才是我用魔法偷窥他的真正目的。  
菲尔迪南特伸了个懒腰，把书放回书桌又走回床边，慢慢脱下了制服外套。  
尽管知道他不会知道我在看，我还是不禁屏住了呼吸。  
我看着菲尔迪南特把制服一件件脱了下来，露出了久经锻炼的结实上半身。他健康的肤色在摇曳的烛光中看起来像是在发光，让我无法移开目光。  
紧接着他开始脱下裤子，那平时就让我移不开眼的马裤好像不想离开他的身体，让他费了点力气才脱了下来。对此我觉得完全能够理解，如果我能够那么紧紧地包覆着菲尔迪南特健壮的大腿，我也绝对不会轻易放开他的。  
在我胡思乱想的时候，菲尔迪南特已经拿出了一件长睡衣罩在了身上。说实话这种像连衣裙的睡衣有点出乎我的预料，不过穿成这样的菲尔迪南特也十分可爱。  
我一直注视着菲尔迪南特吹灭蜡烛，再也看不清他房里的一切，才终于移开了目光。  
这时我才发现，自己的裤子上已经支起了一个小帐篷。  
我甚至没有丝毫的羞愧和犹豫，就掏出了那根因为菲尔迪南特变得无比精神的肉棒，对着已经一片漆黑的影像撸了起来。  
菲尔迪南特……啊啊，菲尔迪南特……  
我不敢叫出声，只能在心里呼唤他的名字，手上的动作也越来越重。  
濒临爆发的快感让我的大脑变得一片空白，但在那白光之中，我又看到了菲尔迪南特的脸。  
我仿佛看到他跪在我面前，红着脸看着我自慰的样子，眼里却有着渴望的水波在摇晃。  
那股炽热登时便射了出去，射在了我想象中的菲尔迪南特的脸上。

04  
“斯托卡？！”  
我听到不远处的菲尔迪南特爆发出一声惊叫，表面上仍旧不为所动，却用眼角的余光关注起那个方向。  
菲尔迪南特正在和多萝缇雅聊天。平时不怎么喜欢搭理菲尔迪南特的多萝缇雅此刻脸上竟难得的有几分严肃。  
“没错，是斯托卡。”多萝缇雅用力点了点头，“我还当歌姬的时候也遇到过。”  
可能是我最近对菲尔迪南特盯得太紧了，他有些察觉，才会去找多萝缇雅商量吧。  
他从以前就不太擅长处理来自他人的恶意，虽然感觉到自己被盯上了，却不知道是被谁、又是为了什么被盯上，此刻一定很不知所措吧。  
可怜的菲尔迪南特，但是紧张又搞不清状况的你也十分可爱。  
我完全不觉得自己所做的一切有什么问题。  
因为这个距离我听不清他们在说什么，干脆收拾好吃完的碗盘向餐具回收处走去。走到近一点的地方，我故意把叉子弄掉，弯腰去捡。  
这次他们的声音清楚地传进了我的耳朵。  
“斯托卡是……对我有好感的跟踪狂？为什么喜欢我不能当面说出来？”  
“菲尔同学，你的精神真的是太积极正面了……”  
多萝缇雅似乎很受不了似的捂住了额头。  
是啊，菲尔迪南特很难理解我这种人的心理吧，正因如此我才从未设想过他会接受我的感情。  
“总之，你不要考虑那些了，先想办法把这个斯托卡揪出来吧。”  
“可是我也试过好几次，每次都让他逃掉了……”  
“所以说你的行事风格太光明磊落了……”多萝缇雅摇了摇头，“去找人帮帮你如何？”  
说完多萝缇雅就起身离开了，看他们不会再谈下去，我也重新端起餐具走开了。

没想到的是，那天晚些时候，菲尔迪南特竟然硬着头皮拦下了正往图书室去的我。  
“修、修伯特，我有事想请你帮忙……”  
怎么也想不到菲尔迪南特竟然会找我帮他，我都不知是该放声大笑还是该欣喜若狂了。  
“有什么事吗，冯·艾吉尔？”  
然而表面上，我还是那个冷冰冰的修伯特·冯·贝斯特拉。  
“我、我们能换个地方说吗？”  
虽然已经有点晚了，但这附近还是偶尔有巡逻的赛罗斯骑士团经过。  
菲尔迪南特窘迫的样子实在太难得一见了，我忍不住就开口说道:“有什么事就在这说吧。如果阁下不想说就算了，我赶时间。”  
“等、等一下！”菲尔迪南特赶快看了看四周，惊慌地拉住我，“我知道了……我就在这说。”  
他简单解释了一下自己最近遇到斯托卡的事，但我一个字也没听进去，只顾着看他因为害羞而一个劲左顾右盼的样子。  
等他说完，我故意冷笑一声:“斯托卡？阁下是不是有些自我意识过剩了？”看菲尔迪南特的腮帮子又鼓了起来，我赶快补上一句，“不过，如果阁下最近状态不好都是因为这个斯托卡，我倒是可以勉为其难帮阁下这个忙。毕竟不能因为阁下的状态影响到艾黛尔贾特大人和整个黑鹫学……”  
菲尔迪南特似乎完全没听到我后面那句话，一听我说愿意帮忙就高兴地抓起了我的手。  
“你愿意帮我？谢谢你，修伯特！”  
这突如其来的接触让我一瞬间就硬了起来。为了不暴露，我只好违心地赶快打发走了菲尔迪南特，找了个僻静的角落，用菲尔迪南特刚刚摸过的手套撸了一发。  
“真可惜，要是能再多摸一摸他的手就好了。”  
我摘下已经被精液搞得一塌糊涂的手套，爱惜地装进随身携带的袋子里，准备带回去放进我的收藏品里。  
“不过没关系，我已经得到正当的理由走在他身边了，这样的机会以后一定还多的是。”  
现在想想，过去那个不敢接近菲尔迪南特的自己真是个白痴。

05  
我犯了一个错误。  
我不该这么轻易答应菲尔迪南特的请求。  
他是如此地信任我，放心地靠近我，完全不知我心中的龌龊。  
他甚至不知道那个搞得他惴惴不安的斯托卡就是我，还隔三差五地跑来打听我调查的进展。  
由于我不再需要在暗地里盯着他，他也就没了斯托卡的困扰。他似乎认为这都要归功于我，还经常买来我最喜欢的咖啡感谢我。  
殊不知我心里一直幻想着把他压在身下，用我火热的欲望搞得他娇声不断。  
如果不是担心他再也不会对我微笑，我一定早已强行占有了他。  
但我还是有些不安，菲尔迪南特现在似乎认为已经不再需要担心那所谓的斯托卡了，他是不是也会因此认为不再需要我呢？

我怀着忐忑不安的心情，照旧打着报告调查进度的幌子在大修道院里寻找菲尔迪南特。  
之前因为斯托卡的事，他精神头都不太好，对周围的人笑得也很勉强。如今他又恢复了往日的开朗，那些人又像蜜蜂一样飞了回来。  
才走到训练场门口，我就听到里面传来阵阵爽朗的笑声。  
啊，我多想把那笑声据为己有！  
我没有发出声音，远远地打量着训练场中的样子。  
那些只是一般士兵的杂种们，竟然胆敢请菲尔迪南特和他们一起训练，还故作亲昵地指导菲尔迪南特的动作！  
好在他们立刻就放了手，不然我绝对要甩过去一发暗黑冲击。  
菲尔迪南特和士兵们对打，认真地挥舞着手中的长枪。可不知怎的，他脚下突然打了个趔趄，竟然一头扎进了做他对手的那个士兵的怀里。  
那个士兵在冲力下也向后倒去，结果菲尔迪南特整个扑进了他的怀里，挣扎了许久竟然都没爬起来。  
我眼看着菲尔迪南特的屁股在那个年轻士兵的两腿间摇摆，一股冰冷的杀意瞬间自脚底涌上头顶，让我的大脑一片空白。

不过我最终还是没有制造出杀人事件。  
我以我自己都感到惊讶的冷静离开了那里，回到自己的房间，伪装笔迹写了一封短信，从门缝里塞进了菲尔迪南特的房间。  
这也就是为什么我正在空无一人的训练场里默默地等待。  
时间渐渐走向午夜，又一批巡逻的士兵走过去后不久，一个鬼鬼祟祟的身影溜进了训练场。  
训练场里的油灯都熄灭了，那个人很明显有些担心害怕，脚步很是迟疑。  
而一直等在这里的我自然知道那个人就是菲尔迪南特，因为在这个时间把他叫来这里的不是别人，正是我。  
我没发出一点声音，就只是默默看着菲尔迪南特走到了训练场中央……我设下了陷阱的地方。  
早已设置好的魔法阵在菲尔迪南特的脚踏进去的一瞬间启动了。我几乎能看到金色的电流瞬间穿透了菲尔迪南特的身体，他连一声惨叫都没发出来，闷哼一声便抽搐着瘫倒在地。  
我这才起身，慢慢踱步到他身边，用脚给他翻了个身。我用的魔法并不致命，但足够在瞬间夺走菲尔迪南特的行动能力。  
此刻菲尔迪南特的身体还在冲击的余韵中微微颤抖，一双眼已经聚不起焦，但看来还没完全失去意识。  
事情可以说是完美地按照我的计划在进行，我残忍地一笑，俯身压住菲尔迪南特，用绳索牢牢捆住了他的四肢，又用一条黑布罩住了他的眼睛。  
我已经等不及菲尔迪南特恢复意识，三下五除二地扯开了他的衣服，对着暴露在空气中的身体伸出了手。

菲尔迪南特悠悠醒转时，我正在执拗地玩弄他的性器。  
他似乎还不太明白自己身上发生了什么，为了帮助他更好地理解现状，我便格外用力地拧了他那根已经勃起的肉棒一把。  
“呜啊……！”  
菲尔迪南特惨叫一声，本能地扭动起身体，却发现自己被捆得结结实实，动弹不得。  
“这、这里是哪里……谁在那……？”  
听他的声音都有些发颤了，我心里不由一阵心疼。但我没有出声，而是继续下手把玩着他的分身。  
“你、你就是我的斯托卡吗？我是收到你的信才来的，请、请不要这么做……呜……！”  
可怜的菲尔迪南特，竟然觉得是可以和斯托卡……和我讲道理的吗？  
我忍不住嗤笑一声，手上玩得更起劲了。  
“果然是、是你吗？求你了……快停下……呜呜……”大概是感觉快被我玩到射出来了，他的声音里也带上了几分少有的色气，“这、这里不会是训练场吧……不要、不要这样……会被看到的……至少不要在这……、……！”  
我完全无视了他的哀求，一用力就把他撸得射了出来。菲尔迪南特令人惊讶地忍住了那声悲鸣，徒劳地在地上扑腾了几下。  
真不愧是我看中的男人。  
我在心里夸奖着菲尔迪南特，下手把他还在颤抖的身子翻过来，让他脸朝下趴在了土地上。  
“你、你要做什么……”  
菲尔迪南特闷闷的声音从身下传来，听起来格外可怜。  
放心吧，我很快就让你忘掉害怕，舒服起来。  
我在心里对他这么说，然后扶起他的屁股，掰开了那结实的臀瓣。  
菲尔迪南特不停地在我身下发出呜咽，哀求着我放过他，但害怕被巡逻的人听到，他也不敢太大声。我把这声音当做背景音乐，用他自己的精液做润滑，就用指尖捅进了那个从未被人进入过的小口。  
那一瞬间，菲尔迪南特的整个身子都剧烈颤抖起来。  
“住手……求你了……不要……”  
他仍然徒劳地轻声叫着，只是这次的声音里混进了不少嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟。  
这些声音进一步挑起了我的兴致，让我越发觉得这扩张的步骤令人烦躁。  
我不再顾虑菲尔迪南特的身体，迅速把在他的身体里探索的手指增加到两根、三根，虽然最后抽回手的时候指尖上好像有一抹鲜红，我也懒得去多想了。  
被我打开了后穴的菲尔迪南特小声啜泣着，不敢相信自己竟然遇到这种事。  
我亲爱的菲尔迪南特，这才只是开始啊。  
我摇了摇头，重新扶好他在空中摇晃的屁股，这次用我早已濒临爆发的肉棒顶了上去。  
考虑到就算是菲尔迪南特，这种时候也一定会彻底慌了神，我提前捂住了他的嘴巴，果然把那惊叫全都堵在了他的嗓子眼里。  
连叫都叫不出来的菲尔迪南特奋力扭动着身体，想从我的进犯中逃走，可惜毫无效果。不仅如此，因为他动得太厉害，搞得自己主动在我的肉棒上蹭了起来。我还没去找他的敏感带，他温暖的肉壁已经擅自颤抖着咬紧了我。  
我象征性地按着他的脑袋，一点点在他头一次被人开苞的身体里前进。等我顶到最深处，他早已抽搐着瘫在了地上，勉强露出的侧脸上一把鼻涕一把泪，看得我好生心疼。  
我尽可能温柔地拍了拍他的屁股，然后抓紧他的胯部，开始了抽送。  
被我粗大的肉棒侵犯，菲尔迪南特终于忘记了被人发现的后果，阵阵呻吟和娇喘从嘴里漏了出来。  
我能够感受到他体内的媚肉是如何在我的进攻中缴械投降，顺服地开始接纳我的进出。就和我梦想过无数次的一样，菲尔迪南特的身体完全就是为了被我干而存在的，他的后穴和我的肉棒是如此的契合。  
想到这里，我越做越来劲，汗水都滴在了菲尔迪南特的身上。  
就在这时，我突然听到了一个微弱的声音。  
菲尔迪南特带着哭腔呼唤着那个名字。  
“救我……修伯特……”  
我的动作猛地停下来了，忍不住怀疑起自己的耳朵。  
可是下一瞬间，一股从未有过的满足感涌上了心头。  
于是，我再度开始猛烈地撞击菲尔迪南特高高翘起的屁股。  
这次的动作里完全没有了克制，直顶得菲尔迪南特连声音都发不出来。  
当我终于一股脑地射进他的身体里，他只是抽搐了两下就再也没了动静。  
我缓了缓神，这才揭开蒙住他双眼的黑布，果然看到他已经翻着白眼晕了过去，一张小嘴和下面正在漏水的小穴一样微张着，露出了红嫩的舌头。  
我忍不住把他抱进怀里，尽情吮吸起那张小嘴。

06  
“不……不要啊……！”  
菲尔迪南特惊叫着从床上弹了起来。  
我赶快冲上去把他按回床上，温柔地安抚着他。  
“没事了，菲尔迪南特。已经没事了。”  
“修伯特……？”  
他好不容易不再挣扎，怯生生地看着床边的我。再三确认身边的人就是我，他终于控制不住地哭出了声。  
“修伯特……我、我被……”  
“对不起，菲尔迪南特。”我心疼地把他抱进怀里，轻轻抚摸着他的后背，“是我疏忽了，都是我的错。”  
“不，不是你的错。”尽管沉浸在刚刚被人侵犯过的悲伤中，菲尔迪南特还是摇了摇头，“收到那封信时我该找你商量一下的。都是因为我擅自去赴约……”  
他没有拒绝我的拥抱，甚至抬手抱住了我。  
“修伯特，是你找到了我吗？”  
“是的，我发现你不在房间就出去找你，结果发现你昏倒在训练场……”  
听到我准备好的说辞，菲尔迪南特立刻便相信了。  
他抬起头，不好意思地看着我说:“谢谢你，修伯特。虽然被你看到我这个样子实在让我很难堪，但比起被其他人发现……我很庆幸是你先找到了我。”  
“菲尔迪南特……”我伸手抹去他眼角的泪珠，看到他表情为此一动，“你不用逞强，尽管哭出来没关系。”  
菲尔迪南特却倔强地摇了摇头:“我、我已经让你看到这么多难看的样子了，怎么还能……”见我还想说什么，他又抢先开口，“对不起，修伯特，我还有一件事要拜托你……”  
“你放心吧，我不会说出去的。”  
听到我的话，菲尔迪南特又露出一脸泫然欲泣的表情，但还是忍住了眼泪。  
“谢谢……真的谢谢你，修伯特……”

“修伯特，你在吗？”  
今天晚上，菲尔迪南特也来敲我的门了。  
自从发生了那件事，他就有些害怕一个人独处，晚上经常找各种借口来找我。  
殊不知那天袭击他的正是他眼前的我。  
我隐藏起心底的得意，每晚都把他让进房里，听他天南海北地找话说，然后在午夜到来前亲自把他送回房间。  
当然，回到自己的宿舍后，我也会照旧用魔法偷窥他，直到他入睡。  
菲尔迪南特对我越来越亲近自然是好事，可那天之后我的欲望又变得无处发泄，也不可能再故技重施一次。  
就在我越来越为了这微妙的距离而不耐烦时，一个契机悄然出现了。  
那一晚，我侵犯菲尔迪南特时，曾在他身上留下了魔法的记号，那个记号能让我随时把握住菲尔迪南特的去向。  
因此现在我便能清楚地知道，他走进了我的房间。  
不知他是为何去找我，也刚好我今天出门时忘记了锁门，他竟然大胆地就这么闯了进去。  
我收拾好随身物品，慢条斯理地向宿舍走去，一路上还在留意菲尔迪南特的动向。  
只见他在我的屋里转来转去，可惜看不到影像，我只能想象他在干什么。  
然而不久后，菲尔迪南特的动作停了下来。  
我皱起眉头，略一思考，便发现他停在了我的床边。  
难道……他发现了我的收藏品？  
如果藏在床下的只是那些收藏品，我还可以找理由糊弄过去，但和那些收藏品放在一起的，还有我的日记。  
记录了我对菲尔迪南特的一举一动的日记。  
但我丝毫没有感到惊慌，反而有几分欣喜。  
我早就不想和他保持这种不温不火的关系了，那晚发生的一切都让我迫不及待地想再抱他一次。  
我踩着甚至是有些轻快的步子，走上了宿舍的楼梯。

07  
当我推开房门时，正看到菲尔迪南特用颤抖的双手捧着那本日记。  
他听到开门声，顿时惊恐地回过头来，一双眼里满是不解和悲伤。  
“修伯特……这不是真的，对吗……”  
尽管他嘴上这么说，眼神却一个劲往我身后的门上瞟，真是个不会说谎的可爱孩子。  
我随手锁上门，向前踏了一步。  
“不，一切都是事实。”  
菲尔迪南特眼里的情绪终于变成了惊恐，一直以来他满心信任的人就是伤害了他的本尊，看来他十分难以接受。  
“不……为什么……不可能……”  
“为什么？”我无奈地摇了摇头，“你真是迟钝，因为我爱你啊。”  
我看到惊诧一瞬间写满了菲尔迪南特那张脸，故意无视了心里那种被塞了铅块般的失落。  
“而我知道，”我又向前一步，眼看菲尔迪南特控制不住地随之后退了一步，“你也一直深爱着我，对吗？”  
“不……不是的……”菲尔迪南特似乎已经不知该如何是好了，本能地想要远离我，一步一步缩进了房间的角落，“我只是……只是把你当做值得信赖的朋友……”  
“菲尔迪南特，你为什么要说谎呢？”我感觉到心里的空洞越来越大，却执拗地无视那种感觉，“你怎么可能不爱我呢！”  
被我突然抬高的音量吓了一跳，菲尔迪南特缩着脖子闭上了眼。我没有放过这个机会，一个箭步窜至他的眼前，一把抓住了他的手臂。  
大概是想起被我侵犯的经历，菲尔迪南特的身体瞬间僵硬起来，甚至忘记了挣扎。  
我温柔地爱抚着他的脸颊，在他耳边低声说道:“你不是希望我亲口告诉你我的感情吗？我爱你，菲尔迪南特，一直都深深地爱着你。”  
听到我满怀爱意的告白，菲尔迪南特脸上的惊恐却更加浓厚了，但我并不在意。  
他现在只是一时接受不了我的转变，其实他心里也是爱着我的，现在他只是需要我帮他理解自己内心真正的情感。  
于是我用早已藏在袖口里的毒针，扎进了菲尔迪南特的侧颈。

菲尔迪南特瘫坐在我的脚边，大口喘着粗气。  
他的眼睛里水波荡漾，却仍然覆盖着一层恐惧。  
“修伯特……你对我、做了什么……”  
“我只是在帮你理解自己的感情，我迟钝的心上人。”  
所以我给你用了连悍马也会在一瞬间就开始发情的强效媚药。  
菲尔迪南特虚弱地摇着头，却不敢动弹。刚才他试图逃走时就已经体验过了，现在他只要稍一活动身体，就会在猛烈袭来的欲求中震颤起来。  
我伸出手，手掌才刚一接触他滚烫的脸颊，就听到他发出一声醉人的呻吟，看到他控制不住地主动贴上来，想用我的手帮自己降温。  
看啊，他终于老实起来了，不是吗？  
我淡淡一笑，捧着他的脸靠近了他，然后在他的唇上印下一个深情的吻。  
我故意吸得很用力，发出各种不堪入耳的声音。我能够感觉到菲尔迪南特的身体在我身下颤抖，像是想要推开我，他的嘴里也漏出了轻声的呜咽。  
但不久，那象征畏惧的声音终于变了调。  
我发现菲尔迪南特胸口起伏得越来越大，呼吸也越来越粗重，身上甚至冒出了一层细密的汗珠。  
于是我放开他那张诱人的小嘴，开始吮吸他汗湿的肌肤，舌头不老实地顺着他的身体一路向下，让我的唾液在他的身体上制造出一条晶亮的道路。  
当我把菲尔迪南特的乳头含进了嘴里，伴随着一声诱人的娇呼，我清楚看到他的臂膀上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
我尽情地用舌尖和牙齿拨弄着他的乳头，直到那个小小的凸起彻底硬挺起来，才终于松口，抬起身来。  
映照在我眼里的菲尔迪南特那张脸上已经满是潮红，眼里还有泪珠在打转，刚才的畏惧已经淡去很多，被那呼之欲出的渴望逐渐淹没。  
对爱欲的渴望。  
“菲尔迪南特，你终于知道自己有多爱我了吧。”  
我俯下身子，再次对着条件反射般闭起眼睛的他吻了下去。这次菲尔迪南特没有再挣扎，而是下意识地张开了嘴，迎接我侵入他的口腔。  
我翻搅、轻咬着菲尔迪南特的舌尖，把自己的口水送进他的嘴里，又舔掉他嘴角淌下的口水，一双眼却牢牢盯着菲尔迪南特的脸，看着他的双眼颤抖着睁开，眼神在看到我的目光后微微一颤。菲尔迪南特就像是被我的目光操纵着，眼里渐渐写满了迷离，无法从与我的对视中逃开。  
我淡淡一笑，一只手摸索着找到了菲尔迪南特的股间，隔着裤子按压起已经有了勃起征兆的那里。  
“啊……”菲尔迪南特娇弱地叫了一声，“不要……求你了……修伯特……”  
“你知道我等这一刻等了多少年吗？我怎么可能停手呢？”  
我又用嘴堵住了菲尔迪南特的哀声，手上则更加用力。  
在药物的作用下，菲尔迪南特没过多久就缴械投降，全都射在了裤裆里。  
他的身体像是离水的鱼儿一样扑腾了两下，然后软绵绵地倒进了我的怀里。  
“怎么突然这么主动了？”  
我张开双臂揽住那酥软的身子，看到他的后腰正在不受控制地微微摇晃，忍不住就抬手在那紧绷的屁股上摸了一把。  
“啊呜……”  
菲尔迪南特可爱的娇呼刺激着我不愿停手，两只手都抓住了那两团肉峰，尽情揉捏起来。我不听话的手指还偶尔伸进他的私处戳戳那个小洞，但菲尔迪南特除了呻吟两声，完全没有表现出任何不快。  
“菲尔迪南特，你终于知道自己想要什么了，对吗？”  
“啊嗯……修伯特……”那娇弱的声音里已经没有了理智，“我、我想要……想要舒服……”  
“好啊，我这就让你舒服。我会满足你的一切欲望，因为我爱你啊。”  
我像是催眠一样不停在菲尔迪南特耳边重复着我的爱意，可惜现在的菲尔迪南特已经完全被媚药控制了自我，变成了一只只想被填满的发情的母兽。  
我没有让他多等，立刻就把他炽热的身子抱上了床，又一次进入了他。  
这一次，菲尔迪南特从一开始就热情似火地回应了我，挑逗得我也兽性大发，毫无顾忌地在他的身体里抽插。  
等我终于在他身上发泄完这阵子积压的欲火，才发现他早已在连续不断的高潮冲击下昏死过去。  
但和上次不同，这次他的脸上写满的，是沉溺于交欢的快乐笑意。

08  
大修道院里有许多闲置不用，也无人造访的房间。此刻我偷偷潜入的便是一间早已无人光顾的地下仓库。  
听到我的脚步声，菲尔迪南特虚弱地撑起身子，拴在他脖子上的铁链和项圈随之发出一阵清响。  
看到走来的是我，他的眼里涌上一股失望，让我不禁感到烦闷与不悦。  
“看到你的爱人，你怎么能露出这种表情呢，菲尔迪南特？”  
我把带来的食水放在脚边，单膝跪在他眼前，扯着项圈让他靠近我，然后拿起水罐给他灌了几口。  
菲尔迪南特想要挣扎，但长期被监禁让他变得虚弱无力，只能吞下了我为他精心准备的“饮料”。  
那自然是因为混进了太多媚药，味道已经变得甜腻的清水。  
菲尔迪南特倒在地上，轻轻咳嗽着，不久后当他重新抬起头来，眼里已经有了一层雾气。  
“修伯特……放了我吧……我不见了这么久，大家总会发现不对劲的……”  
但他仍然靠仅剩的理智在苦苦恳求我。  
“这你可以放心，我告诉大家你被艾吉尔公爵叫了回去，短时间内不会回来。因为我是个诚实的人，大家都没有怀疑。”  
菲尔迪南特绝望地轻笑一声，像是在讽刺“诚实”这两个字。  
“不过菲尔迪南特，我也想尽快放你离开。”这句话我并不是在说谎，“我想和你并肩走在大修道院里，让所有人知道我们是多么的恩爱。”  
我话锋一转，突然捏着菲尔迪南特的下巴逼他看着我:“可你太固执了，到现在都不肯承认自己爱我！”  
是的，尽管我已经无数次在这个阴暗潮湿的仓库里和他抱在一起，他却一次也没有说过爱我。  
“对不起，菲尔迪南特，我也很想温柔地爱你。”我爱抚着他因为药物而变得敏感的身体，看到他的眼里渐渐失去了最后的理智，“只要你乖乖听话，我就会好好爱你。”  
说着，我扯开了自己的裤裆，一根半勃起的肉棒顺势弹了出来。  
“啊……”  
那一瞬间，我清楚看到菲尔迪南特眼里闪过了一丝情欲。  
“你很清楚被它进出的快感，对吗，菲尔迪南特？”我蛊惑似的轻声说着，看着菲尔迪南特被药物控制的眼睛无法离开那根柱体，“它今天也精神十足地想让你爽一爽。所以快用你的嘴来好好伺候它，帮它做好让你神魂颠倒的准备，好吗？”  
菲尔迪南特不由自主地咽了一口唾沫，像是被催眠一样慢慢爬了过来。  
“很好，乖孩子，你知道该怎么用你的舌头取悦它。”  
菲尔迪南特顺从地伸出了舌头，一点一点舔起了我的肉棒，很快就把那根柱体舔得水亮。  
在我的引导下，他把我漏出的前液也尽数吞进了嘴里。  
“做得好，接下来该用你的嘴了。不要急，慢慢吞，也不要用牙齿碰到我，不然我要惩罚你的。”  
对口交还不太熟练的菲尔迪南特动作有些生疏，但很努力地照着我的话做。  
看他一脸恍惚地吃着我的肉棒，我忍不住就伸脚踩在了他的股间。  
菲尔迪南特浑身一抖，小心翼翼地抬眼打量我，似乎是怕自己做错了什么。于是我伸出手摸了摸他的头顶，他这才放心地眯起了眼，享受起我的抚摸。

当我终于射进了菲尔迪南特的喉管，他下面也被我踩得射了出来。  
上下同时被夹击，菲尔迪南特白眼一翻就瘫在了我的股间。  
我把浑身无力的菲尔迪南特拉上自己的膝头，一边亲吻着他的身体一边对着他的后穴伸出了手。  
最近他几乎每天都要被我进入，下面早已松软无比，当我伸进手指，那张小嘴立刻饥渴地咬紧了我的指尖，蠕动着向我献媚。  
他酥软的身子在我怀里无力地扭动着，像是主动配合我的手指在寻找能令自己舒服的地方。  
“修、伯特……”  
“怎么了，菲尔迪南特？”  
此时的菲尔迪南特已经彻底沉沦在我的手里，甚至主动低头亲吻起我的额角。  
“我、想要……更舒服的……”  
“是吗？”  
我忍住焦急，却把手指抽了出去。  
“……修伯特？”  
菲尔迪南特不明所以，歪着头看了看我。  
“想要的话，就自己来吃吧。”  
我看着菲尔迪南特犹豫地交替看着我的脸和肉棒，不知该如何是好。见我实在没有出手的意思，他终于摇晃着后腰，主动抬起了屁股。  
这是我第一次让菲尔迪南特主动骑上来，我还特意出手帮他找准了位置，扶着他让他缓缓坐了下去。  
菲尔迪南特慢慢吞下我的肉棒，一张小嘴完全合不拢。他似乎觉得自己已经完全吞了进去，就放松了支撑身体的双腿，没想到计算错误，我的长度超乎了他的预料。看他突然间翻起白眼，我一定是猛地顶进了他的直肠口。  
因为这意外的刺激，菲尔迪南特不得不在我身上趴了好一会儿才缓过神来。他征询似的看着我，见我点头，才乖巧地活动起身子，主动骑了起来。  
菲尔迪南特毕竟是个优秀的骑兵，就算被关了这么久两条大腿也还是很有力，很快就找到了窍门，自己越骑越来劲。  
“啊……好棒……！嗯啊……啊啊啊……！”  
听着菲尔迪南特发出了前所未有的愉悦叫声，我也不由得来了劲，猛地在他身体里射了一发。  
菲尔迪南特在强烈的快感中不停颤抖，瘫在我怀里时都不忘伸出舌头向我索吻。  
我没有那个耐心等待他回神，心里总有种预感，今天或许就能听到我一直想听的那句话，干脆突然起身给他翻了个身。仍然留在他身体里的肉棒这次从后面深深顶进他的中心，刺激得他本能地叫出了声。  
“啊……修伯特……！好、好快……！啊啊……！”  
伴随和之前完全不同节奏的激烈进出，菲尔迪南特转眼间便败给了我带给他的快感。  
“爽吗，菲尔迪南特？”  
“啊……！爽……好棒……啊啊……”  
“菲尔迪南特，你最喜欢和我做这种事了，对吗？”  
“啊……喜、喜欢……”菲尔迪南特被激烈的性交夺走了思考能力，只能顺着我的诱导娇呼着，“我最喜欢……和修伯特……嗯啊……做舒服的事……！”  
没错，继续说下去，说出我想听的那句话！  
“我爱你，菲尔迪南特。所以我会每天都这样抱你，让你舒服得神魂颠倒，你愿意吗？”  
“啊……哈哈……愿、愿意……！和修伯特一起……嗯啊啊……！”  
菲尔迪南特在我的进出下，一根挺立的性器直指天际，摇晃片刻后竟然潮吹了。  
头一次体会这种刺激，菲尔迪南特的身体猛地挺了起来，一双长腿在空中抽搐着，连脚趾尖都在快乐中震颤不已。  
等他总算从这直冲脑顶的快感中缓过来，脱力的身体软软地倒进了我的怀里，我便环住那仍在余韵中微微颤抖的身子，轻轻吻着他的发丝。  
满脸恍惚的菲尔迪南特抬起头来，主动迎上我的双唇，还伸出舌尖舔着我的唇角。  
尽管以往他也经常被我搞到失去理智主动献媚，但这样可爱的挑逗还是头一遭。  
我轻轻啄着他的小嘴，温柔地问道:“怎么了，菲尔迪南特？”  
“啊……呜嗯……”  
菲尔迪南特仍然不停吻着我，有些发红的一双大眼睛闪烁着看着我，眼里充满爱意。  
……等等，爱意？  
“修伯特……嗯嗯……”菲尔迪南特抬起颤抖的一双手，攀住了我的脖子，身子在我身上微微磨蹭，“还、不够……再多一点……”  
他脸上绽放出一个媚笑:“我好爱被你抱的感觉，修伯特……所以，再多满足我……求你了……”  
我没让他继续恳求下去，我怎么能让我心爱的人焦心等待呢？  
我三下五除二地解开了拴着菲尔迪南特的项圈，把他重新紧紧抱进怀里。  
“无论你要多少我都会给你的，菲尔迪南特，我爱你。”  
“啊……我也、爱你……修伯特……只要能被你抱……我会永远、爱着你……”  
我的心底似乎有个声音在说“这样不对”，但我直接无视了那个声音。  
还有什么能比听到菲尔迪南特亲口承认爱我更重要的呢？  
菲尔迪南特是我的了，是只属于我的爱人了。  
只要这样就足够了。

09  
“修伯特，你在看吗？”  
从魔法阵的影像中，传来了菲尔迪南特的声音。  
“我在看，开始吧，亲爱的。”  
“嗯！”  
菲尔迪南特开心地答应，然后坐在床边，分开了双腿。  
他只穿了一件衬衣，下面则什么都没穿，此刻他对着自己房间里的魔法阵大张开双腿，正好将那个鲜嫩的小穴露出在魔法阵前。  
“嗯……啊……修伯特……快、快看我……”  
他伸出手，一手抱住自己的大腿，另一只手的手指则伸进了自己的后穴，像平时我给他扩张时那样进出起来。  
“我看着呢，亲爱的，你做的很好。”  
“啊……哈哈……修伯特夸奖我了……好开心……”菲尔迪南特看来真的很开心，手上的动作越来越快了，“但、但是……我还是……想要修伯特的……想、想吃修伯特……啊啊……”  
我下面也越来越紧，干脆脱下裤子对着影像里的菲尔迪南特撸起来。  
“啊……修伯特……是修伯特的肉棒……啊啊……我好想吃……”  
看到我的动作，菲尔迪南特竟颤抖着下了床，一边继续玩弄着自己的后穴一边爬到了魔法阵前。  
看着那张写满情欲的脸突然放大这么多，我也越加兴奋起来。  
菲尔迪南特完全不掩饰对我的渴求，就在魔法阵前像条狗一样趴在地上，一边继续玩着自己的后面，一边伸出舌头舔着冰冷的墙壁，仿佛这样就能尝到我的肉棒的味道。  
他整个身子都在不住地颤抖，身上那唯一的一件衬衣早在动作间变得松松垮垮，从我的角度甚至能够从衣服缝隙间看到他硬挺的乳头。  
“修伯特……求你了……嗯啊……快、快射给我……”  
我满足了他的愿望，走到魔法阵前射了一发。  
我立刻便听到魔法阵那头的菲尔迪南特发出了一声惊喜的淫叫，一低头才发现，他自己也射出来了。  
“这可不行，菲尔迪南特，我都没看到你射的样子。”  
“啊……对、对不起……”菲尔迪南特颤抖着爬了起来，“我、我这就……再做一次……请你、好好看着我……”  
这次我给自己倒了一杯咖啡，从头到尾欣赏了一遍菲尔迪南特的表演。  
菲尔迪南特又射了一发后似乎也还是不满足，在我的命令下才爬回床上，但仍然两眼迷蒙，呼吸急促地趴在床上把玩着自己。  
“亲爱的，我很快就会回去了，等我。”  
我仍然看着他放荡不堪的样子，笑着告诉他。  
“……嗯，我、等你……”  
他已经意识模糊，说完这句就带着一脸的不满足昏睡过去了。  
我最后欣赏了一下那满是潮红的睡脸，才切断了影像。

几天后，迎接回到大修道院的我的，正是等在大门口的菲尔迪南特。  
他并没有迫不及待地冲进我的怀里，在我的调教下，他早已记住不能在外人面前暴露自己的真面目。  
“哎呀，修同学，你回来了。”多萝缇雅正好在集市里闲逛，看到我们就凑了过来，“对了，菲尔同学，你之前说的斯托卡怎么样了？”  
“哦，那件事啊。”菲尔迪南特看了看我，灿烂地一笑，“已经没关系了，修伯特帮我处理好了。”  
多萝缇雅似乎惊讶地感叹了什么，但我已经被菲尔迪南特拉着走开了。  
我们并肩走在大修道院里，不知不觉就在菲尔迪南特的引导下走到了一条偏僻的小路。  
突然间，菲尔迪南特猛地把我拉进路边的树丛里，捧着我的脸就热吻起来。  
“我很想你，修伯特。”  
嘴角还挂着口水的菲尔迪南特紧紧抱着我，脸上已经完全是我熟悉的淫乱媚笑了。  
他拉着我的手探进自己的股间，我立刻就感觉到他的后穴里塞了什么东西。  
“我已经做好准备了。”  
见我露出恍然大悟和满意的样子，他笑着在我耳边轻声说。  
“我可爱的菲尔迪南特，”我也忍不住笑了起来，低头重又吻上他的双唇，一双手捏起他的臀瓣，“既然你那么欲求不满，我们就在这里做吧。”  
菲尔迪南特一瞬间瞪大了双眼，但立刻便啄起了我的嘴唇。  
“真的？！修伯特和我一样饥渴，我好开心！”  
菲尔迪南特那双满是情欲的眼睛里，只映出了我的身影。  
“我当然饥渴了，这几天来，我没有一刻不在想你，每天做梦都要把你抱进怀里。”  
“啊，修伯特这么爱我……”  
菲尔迪南特像是被我的爱冲昏了头脑，连站都站不稳了，我只好赶快抱住他。  
“没错，我是这么深爱着你，你呢？”  
“我也爱你！我爱你粗大的肉棒顶进我身体深处的感觉，爱你在我身体里满怀激情地进出的感觉，爱你用你的种子填满我的感觉……”  
后面的话，全被我的深吻堵了回去。  
我无视了听到菲尔迪南特的宣言后心底产生的小小漩涡，尽情把我的爱撒进菲尔迪南特的身体。  
是的，我终于用名为爱欲的牢笼，抓住了只属于我一个人的太阳。  
我并不需要更多了。

**Author's Note:**

> 假期结束了，恢复低产【。


End file.
